Not You Again
by nerdy78girl
Summary: Mikey, tired of his family putting him down, runs away and joins a gang. Years later, when he is now leader of the gang, 2 members of his new family are in peril. And in order to save them, he must seek the help of the ones he spent years trying to forget...


Update: Ok, it looks like I've forgotten to add something. My bad. This takes place in the 2012 universe. Thank you Persephone for pointing that out. And for pointing out my grammer. It flat out sucks. But I shall work on it! :)

MIKEY'S POV  
===================================================

Every family fights. I know, weak way to start a story, but, its still a way. Anyway, I'm sure anyone reading this can agree, they do. About all kind of things. And lately, mine's been fighting more and more. Ever since that thing with Karai stealing Leo, Splinter decided to again keep us down here to train constantly. Again. And believe me, tensions are running way high. Leo and Raph were fighting all the time. Donnie, to get away from the fighting, locked himself in his lab. And, everyone decided that I wasn't good enough ninja anymore, so they were cracking down on my training especially. All I ever heard from them were, "pay attention", "faster", "your doing it wrong", "Hajime", "Yame", and this one's my favorite, "why can't you do better?"... Maybe I sound like a little whiny brat, who needs a slap across the face and a 5 hour lecturing. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm not a good ninja, and I do need to train until I collapse. Or, maybe I'm just sick of being put down by my family. Sick of being the brunt of Raph's blows and jokes. Sick of Donnie treating me like my IQ is equal to a rock. Sick of Leo agreeing with Master Splinter and trying to make me better. Sick of Master Splinter treating me like an irritation instead of his son...

So, here I was, sitting on a rooftop, looking at good ol' NYC, eating some pizza. Me and my family had gotten into a fight, surprise surprise. I snapped at Splinter during training, which by the way, is a major no no. So, I ran to my room, hoping to cool off and write in my journal. Then, I had heard my bros talking about how I was out of line, my attitude sucked, you know, enough bad things to make me run away. So, I came to the surface, skateboard and pizza from my room in hand. But, as I thought about tonight again, every emotion I had felt resurfaced, and I began to cry. Why... why do they hate me? That was the only question going through my mind, until I gazed down at the alley way below me. Thats when another question hit me... What was stopping me from ending it all? I looked at the cold, dirty ground of the alley, and saw how inviting it was. I stood up on the edge of the building, and closed my eyes, feeling the cooler air of September blowing on my skin. Just one more... A noise from below suddenly caught my attention. From what I could tell, it looked like Foot ninjas were attacking a girl, a girl from a gang. She was wearing a black, leather jacket, a mini skirt, and combat boots. Her hair was black, with blue streaks in it. And, she could kick some serious butt. She was dropping ninjas like flies. And, to be honest, she really didn't need help. But, I was in a bad mood, and taking it out on the Foot sounded really good. So, I skillfully jumped from the roof, to fire escape, to ground. Almost instantly, they circled me. I just smirked and started twirling my nun chucks. I jumped and flipped over a couple ninjas, taking them out with my chucks. I landed and instantly pulled out my kusarigama chain, and swept it towards the others, taking them out. And after about 6 more minutes, the were all knocked out. I put my chucks back in my belt and smiled big. I threw my fists in the air.

"BOOYAHKASHA!"

While in my victory pose, I heard clapping behind me. I turned to see the gang-girl clapping, a small smile on her face. She stopped clapping and placed her hands on her hips, her black nails shining.

"Do you always save damsels who aren't in distress?"

I turned and smiled back.

"No, I just like to smash some Foot ninjas when I'm steamed."

She nodded.

"Alright, that makes sense."

I crossed my arms and looked her in the eye.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Her smile faded a bit, and she shrugged.

"Lets just say that that kind of thing doesn't scare me. Not anymore."

Before I could wonder about what she meant, she offered out her hand.

"My name's Elise."

I looked at her hand for a second, then cautiously took it.

"I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey."

"Mikey... cool."

And just like that, we just started talking. About everything. Like how her family was killed when she was only 5, so her uncle, who was the leader of the gang she belonged to, the Blue Cobras, took her and her little brother in and raised them. So, when it was my turn to talk, I told her everything. How Splinter had trained us until everything hurt, and how my brothers were at each others throats constantly. Half way through my story, Elise pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one. She then turned to me and offered me one.

"Cigarette?"

"I don't smoke."

She smirked.

"You're never too old to start. Besides, they a great stress reliever."

I looked at the pack and sighed. If thus were a test for peer pressure, I'd get an F. I took one, nd she lit it for me. When I first tried it, I almost choked on it, but, Elise showed me how to, uh, smoke right. If that's even possible. So, after that, we smoked and talked. After a while, she looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Crap, I was supposed to be back an hour ago... hey, why don't you come back to our hangout with me? My uncle wouldn't mind at all."

I looked around the alley, then down to my feet.

"I dunno... I should get back..."

Elise interuppted me.

"You don't need to get back. You don't owe them anything, from what it sounds like. If you come with me, you'll be free to do whatever. No more yelling, or training, or anything like that..."

I looked at her, seeing that she really wanted me to go. She had told me that she really didn't have anyone else to talk to. She felt as alone as I do...

"Alright, I'll go with you."  
=====================================================

I know, this story kinda sucks, but it will get better. Besides, this is only an epilogue. Next chapter is going to be 10 years in the future, were Mikey is going to explain what happened, and then the story will be like any other normal story. Plus, throughout the story, theres going to be flashbacks of the turtles fight, what happened when he went with Elise, and some stuff that happened through the years. Believe me, it'll get better. Alright peeps, make sure to review! :)


End file.
